Hetalia High: DenNor
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Here in Hetalia High we make sure you get a good education, and a healthy, fit, and enjoyable lifestyle. We also peek in to some of our student's personal lives. DenNor/Denmark x Norway/ Lukas x Mathias also some SuFin
1. The Dorm

This was a RP I changed into a story. Check out my other Hetalia High Story, It's SUFIN!

**Lukas – Norway**

**Mathias – Denmark**

**Emil – Iceland**

**Berwald – Sweden**

**Tino – Finland**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo_oOo_oOo<strong>

Emil walked up the halls to Lukas' and Mathias' dorm. He felt a sudden change in the atmosphere as he extended his arm out to knock on the door. He felt as if it was the wrong moment to be here, that he should return back to his dorm while he still can. The paranoia was making his head spin, but this was no time to be afraid. Emil lightly knocked on the door a few times before taking one step back and waiting for a response.

**oOo_oOo_oOo**

Lukas heard someone knock at the door. Who was it? He didn't really want to get up, so he glanced Mathias's way. "Go get the door."

"What? Why can't you do it!" How come he always has to answer the door! Lukas does absolutely nothing here! Well besides helping him with his homework, but other than that nothing!

Emil heard the commotion on the other side of the door. Were they seriously fighting over such a topic? It almost made the Icelander want to just barge in.

Mathias was always so immature. All he did was ask him to get the door, and he raises his voice and protests. Lukas gave him his 'glare' and threw a crumpled up paper at him. "Just go get the door."

Mathias got scared when Lukas did the glare thing. "Fine, Fine, Fine!" He turned around and proceeded to the door, opening it, and seeing that it was Emil. "Oh, Hey Emil!" He put an arm around the younger nation, ruffling his hair, making his nice hair all messy. "Lukas, it's your bror!"

Without another word coming from the Dane's mouth, The Norwegian was right in front of the Icelander, hugging him. He was so clingy when it came to family, but that's because he cares. Unlike certain people... "Hei, Emil."

As Emil saw the door open, he quickly whistled in the same tone he used earlier to signal Mr. Puffin to get prepared in case of a hug fest. The puffin only nodded his head and flew off his shoulder to land a few inches away from him on the floor. Of course, Mathias would be his usual self and ruffle his slightly grey hair to make it even messier than it already was. All the while Lukas hugging him. "Góðan daginn."

Mathias was always so surprised about how clingy Lukas got when the Icelander was present. It made him slightly jealous that he gets more attention from the Norwegian than he does. "Uhhh...Lukas? I think you should let go of Emil now."

Lukas let go of his brother and glanced over to Mathias. "Han er min bror. Jeg kan gjøre hva jeg vil."

Lukas re-entered his dorm and left the Dane to tend to the Icelander. Lukas quickly went to his desk, and grabbed the paper with Tino's message on it. He didn't know what to do with it, so he stuffed it in his backpack.

'Hardheaded as ever.' Emil thought as Lukas spoke to the Dane. He didn't mind the physical affection, but it got tiresome sometimes. Mr. Puffin flew back onto Emil's right shoulder, after a few minutes of pecking his beak onto the floor in boredom. "Is everything better? Since, you know, yesterday?" The Icelander asked Mathias as he pet Mr. Puffin softly with care.

"Well he doesn't need you to take care of him anymore, Lukas. " Mathias directed his attention to the Icelander and smiled. "It's slightly improving. He's still all...uhhh...Emotional 'bout it." He opened the door wider so that Emil could come in, and looked over at the Norwegian. He was still worried that he wasn't feeling so well.

"Være stille, Danmark!" Just the thought of his brother leaving him made him feel uneasy. He never had anyone when he was a kid, until Mathias showed up, but that was many years later. He was alone, no one was there to help him. All he had were his 'mythical' friends, but sometimes they wouldn't even look out for him. He never wanted to be alone nor hated since then.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Gosh, you're so bipolar." Lukas usually had bad mood swings once in a while, and he could be VERY hard to communicate with. The Norwegian could also get very girly and stuff like that. This was always funny to watch, but sometimes it was just annoying.

"B-bipolar!" Lukas was offended by the comment. He wasn't bi-polar! He just got pissed off by Mathias all the time. "Well at least I'm not brainless!" He didn't mean to start yelling at the Dane while Emil was there, but he couldn't help it.

"W-what? I'm not brainless!" Mathias was even more offended by the comment then Lukas was with his last one. "Why do you have to be so hard headed!"

"HARD HEADED!" Okay now the Dane was just insulting him. Lukas had ALMOST reached his limit, so he pushed past Mathias and left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. "DRA TIL HELVETE!" He yelled loud enough so that Mathias could still heard him, even if the door was closed. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he was just gonna go somewhere.

"Lukas wai-!" Too late. God, why did they have to fight?

**oOo_oOo_oOo**

About 10 minutes later Mathias heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hey, Waldy!" He put on one of his idiotic smiles for the Swede.

Berwald groaned hearing that dreadful name again "Y' busy? 'f y' 're, we can come back lat'r..."

"Busy? Nah, we're not busy." Mathias smiled at Tino, and then looked back at Berwald. "But if you need to discuss anything with Lukas...He's uhhh...Not here."

The Finn smiled cheerfully at Denmark when he answered the door, but his smile quickly fell into a concerned frown when he heard that their argument had caused Norway to run out. That was the very person he wanted to talk to, but the worst part was he hated to think of the couple not getting along.

Emil stood straight up from the wall and watched Mathias, Berwald and Tino discuss what just happened. "If they want to be some help, why don't they search for Lukas..?" The Icelander grumbled as Mr. Puffin played with his tie.

"I can go look for him," Tino volunteered. "I don't mind talking to him about it if he's upset."

Mathias looked at the Finn and smiled. "Thanks Tino. I would come along but he probably doesn't want to see me." Thank god they had someone like Tino. "My best guess is that he's at the park killing a tree or something."

"Alright," Tino said with a playful salute. "I'll be right back as soon as possible! Please take care of Su-san for me." He gave his 'husband' a sweet smile before hurrying off to check the park for the Norwegian.

"Don't worry, I will!" Mathias glanced at the Swede sand smiled. "Ya' hear that, Waldy? I gotta take care of you."

The Swede groaned. He has to be taken care of by the Dane, just like when they were younger "Great..." he siad sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Hei<strong> – Norwegian for 'Hello'

**Góðan daginn** – Icelandic for 'Good Morning'

**Han er min bror. Jeg kan gjøre hva jeg vil** – Norwegian for 'He is my brother, I can do what I want'

**Være stille, Danmark** – Norwegian for 'Be quiet, Denmark'

**Dra til Helvete** – Norwegian for 'Go to hell'

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. The Park

2nd Chapter is finally uploaded! It took forever to get my formatting right, and my computer was all wack!

Anyway, leave feedback! And enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Lukas finally got somewhere that was quiet. He picked a spot under a cherry tree and sat beneath it. The fight with Mathias was so random...Why did it have to happen? He rested his head on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Soooo much he hated his life right now.<p>

**oOo_oOo_oOo**

Tino was a little out of breath as he jogged almost the entire way from the dorms to the park. He came to a slow stop and paused to catch his breath for a few moments. Exercising a little more might be a good idea. Finland cringed to think he might be out of shape, but to be out of breath from such a "short" run was embarrassing. Once his lungs had their fill of good old fashioned oxygen, he started to look around the park like Mathias had suggested. It wasn't too long before he spotted the familiar silhouette of the mysterious Nordic sitting beneath a tree.  
>"Lukas!" Finland called cheerfully as he trotted over to Norway's side. "I'm so glad I found you!"<p>

Lukas' eyes fluttered open when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Huh? Oh, Tino." He was looking for him? But why?

Tino smiled as he sat down next to his old friend. "Mathias said you might be here," he said. "Berwald and I dropped by and it sounded like you two had a fight... I hope you don't mind me coming to check on you. I got worried you might be upset." His friendly smile turned a bit sheepish. "Are you feeling better? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, of course."

Lukas sulked a bit when he heard Tino mention Mathias' name. The fight made him feel a bit...Down. "Yeah, I'm better. And I don't mind." He looked down thinking about the fight again. "We didn't really fight about anything..." He sighed. "God, I'm stupid..."

"That's not true," Tino said gently with a warm and encouraging smile for his friend. "I'm sure Mathias isn't angry with you. Perhaps a little confused and upset, but soon you'll be able to laugh about how silly it was later."  
>The Finn's eyes brightened. "Oh, I know! When I have an argument with Su-san, I tell him a joke!" he said cheerfully. "That usually helps lighten the mood." Rather, his jokes were so bad and the very idea was silly enough it was probably hard to stay mad at the smallest Nordic after he made a fool of himself like that. A cute face could get you pretty far<p>

The Norwegian raised and eyebrow. "A joke...?" Was he serious? Sure that would probably work for him, but certainly not for Lukas. "That only works for you because you're adorable." If Mathias caught him doing something like that, he would probably annoy him about it for the next 3 or 4 weeks.

"Don't be silly," Tino encouraged cheerfully. "Jokes help make everyone feel better. I'm sure Mathias would be happy to hear one from you. In fact, I think it would make his day." This was probably true, but not in the way Finland was thinking since it really would give Denmark something to poke fun at.  
>"Hm... but if not a joke then it might be best to tell him how you feel," the Finn said thoughtfully. "There's no shame in being honest. Even if the argument seems silly now, there must have been a reason why it upset you, so it's important you make Mathias understand, right?"<p>

He smiled gently at his friend and put a hand on Lukas' shoulder. "It might just be stress or something deeper, but there's always a reason for your feelings," he said. "There are no stupid reasons for getting upset. Sometimes we just misunderstand what made us upset in the first place."

Tino was right. It was his responsibility to let Mathias know if he was upset, and make him understand...Lukas felt like an idiot. He shouldn't have yelled at Mathias in the first place. "I guess your right..." But how will he apologize to the Dane? It was hard for him because he never really apologized before. Usually when the two fight, it's when Mathias is too drunk that he won't remember anything in the morning. But this is different.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tino offered with a reassuring smile. "I'd be happy to help in any way I can. I know apologizing can be difficult sometimes." He continued to smile for his friend and hoped the Norwegian would be willing to come back to the dorms and sort this mess out. It really was sad to see Lukas and Mathias having a serious fight. Their usual flirtatious shenanigans were hilarious but when there was a real problem between them, Finland couldn't help but worry.

Lukas smiled back at the younger nation and nodded. "Thank you, Tino..." It was nice that Tino offered to help with his problem, but there was very little he could do to help.

"Ole hyvä," Finland said with a soft smile for his friend. "We don't need to go back until you're ready, of course. Waiting here is fine with me, so take as long as you need." He glanced across the park and noticed Eduard and the other Baltics. Tino's first instinct was to stand and call out to his friend, but it looked like he was busy talking to a boy and a girl. Not to mention Norway might not appreciate having a group of people around him, while he was recovering from an argument. The Finn decided to just sit and wait patiently with Lukas for as long as the older nation wanted.  
>"Have you thought any about joining the mythology club Su-san and I mentioned before?" he asked to change the subject.<p>

"Huh? Oh yes..." Lukas was actually very interested in the club that Tino and Berwald thought of. Maybe Arthur would like it too, but that was up to the Brit. "I would actually love to join, Tino."

"That's great!" Tino said cheerfully. "I'm so relieved... I don't know if I could have done it without you joining, to be honest. I like myths but you're an expert compared to me." He shifted a little knowing he should probably tell Lukas what the club's first mission would be.  
>"I hope you don't mind me talking about it but..." Finland said as he lowered his voice, "I already spoke with Arthur and Eduard. They said they will join, and I was thinking our first project should be finding something to suppress that monster inside you. I don't know if we can find a cure, but if there's anything at all that can help you, we'll try our very best. Eduard thinks it's possible, but we'll only do it if you're comfortable with it, of course."<p>

Lukas' eyes widened a bit. They were trying to find a cure..? Well...He wasn't that bothered by it..."I-I guess." A team with the Estonian, the Brit and himself might be effective enough to find a cure.

Tino smiled and took one of Lukas' hands and clasped it in both of his. "I promise we'll do everything we can to save you," he said, "I can't even imagine what you're going through, but please don't try to go through it alone. We're all right by your side no matter what happens. Mathias might not always know how to show it or even say it, but I'm sure he, more than anyone wants to support you through this."  
>"Most importantly... please don't blame yourself for whatever happens or has happened, ok?" Finland continued, as he gave his friend's hand a light squeeze. "We are doing this because we want to. If we get hurt it is because we chose this, so try not to let your self feel guilty for something that monster has done." He had been friends with Lukas long enough to know he would be upset even if his pride prevented him from showing it most of the time.<p>

Lukas smiled at the Fin. Tino was the definition was a good friend; He was always reliable, nice, smart, comforting, and cheerful. He was glad that he had a friend like Tino. "Alright, I won't." Tino, Berwald, Emil, Mathias and Peter were probably the only people who could make him smile. He was grateful to have friends...no...Family just like them.

"Good! I'm so relieved," Tino said happily as he positively beamed at Lukas. It was great to see him smiling and seeming to be in a better mood again.  
>"You know, I think it's starting to get close to lunch time," he pointed out to change the subject to something a little lighter. "Would you want to go grab a bite from the cafe? I'm sure Mathias and Su-san would like to come join us too, if you'd like me to call them. Or it can just be the two of us."<p>

Lukas thought about the offer for a moment. Was he ready to face Mathias yet? "I guess we could call the others..." Lukas still had to apologize...And he also had to apologize to Emil for just leaving him out of no where.

"Do you want me to text them?" Tino asked knowing this would probably be a little difficult on his prideful friend. "I don't mind sending out a mass text to let them know to meet us at the cafe."

"Go ahead." Maybe when he see's Mathias at the cafe...He could apologize. God this is going to be hard.

Tino nodded and quietly began to send the message out to their friends so they could all meet at the cafe.

**oOo_oOo_oOo**

*Sorry I took so long. Lukas and I want to meet at the cafe for lunch. Will you come?*

*Of course, we'll see you there right away.*

Tino smiled as he got the reply text although he was worried when he heard nothing from Mathias. Oh, well, maybe they would just be coming together and he didn't feel like he needed to reply.  
>"Su-san says they'll meet us at the cafe," he said cheerfully as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "We don't want to keep them waiting." He held out his hand out to help Norway up as he began to chatter happily about the weather and the odd TV shows he liked to watch as he lead the way to the cafe.<p>

"Oh, alright." Lukas took the hand offered to him and stood up. He was happy that Tino was so talkative. It made him feel well...Not lonely.

* * *

><p>Was it boring? I wanna hear what you think! Chapter 3 will be out very soon. Probably 24 or 2/5

Thank you for reading~!

*text goes here* - Those are the Text Messages


	3. The Cafe

Chapter Three is here! Just like I promised! Sorry if it's short, I tried my best! Anyway, please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Once the Swede finished texting his message, he closed his cell phone and headed to the door. "Let's go t' th' cafe." He opened the door and headed out.<p>

"Wha-?" Too late. Mathias followed the Swede out of the dorm and too the cafe. But why did they need to go? Oh, well. He'll see when he get's there.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Berwald entered the café and went to a table near the back, and sat down in once of the seats, waiting for Tino and Lukas to arrive before ordering. He looked to the door, making sure Mathias followed.

Mathias entered the cafe, and took a seat next to the Swede. "Yo, Waldy. Why are we here?" He hoped that Lukas wasn't going to come out of no where and beat him up. That would be bad, VERY, VERY BAD.

"Tino texted me f'r us t' meet them here. Lukas seems t' be doin' 'll right..."

"Well that's good to know..." Mathias felt guilty for starting the fight with Lukas. He just wanted to apologize to him.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Tino was in a good mood, as usual, when he and Lukas entered the cafe. He didn't even need to bother looking for Berwald since the tall Swede easily stood out in the quaint little room.  
>"Su-san! Mathias!" he chirped as he walked over to them. "We're here! Sorry if we took too long. Did you two miss us?" he asked playfully.<p>

The Norwegian stumbled in behind Tino, not wanting to be seen. Once Lukas caught a glimpse of Mathias, his face flushed a deep crimson color. He looked down to the floor as he and Tino made their way over to the others. How would he apologize...? Should he wait a while, or just do it right away?

Berwald saw the other two Nordics coming over and waved. "Hey guys." if only Emil was here, the entire gang would he here hanging out "How're y', Lukas?"

"Ummm...I'm fine." He kept glaring down. He didn't know how to actually start the conversation with Mathias...And he also couldn't really talk. His nervousness was preventing him from doing so.

Tino hesitated when Lukas and Mathias both seemed nervous. He glanced between them before clapping his hands together with an idea. "Is everyone thirsty? How about some tea? It will be my treat," he encouraged and gently tugged at Sweden's arm. "Can you help me carry the drinks?" He smiled at his 'husband' and hoped Berwald would understand his silent hint they should give the feuding couple a few moments to talk. It was hard to apologize, but to do it with an audience was probably only making it more difficult on both Lukas and Mathias.

"Hm?" Carry their drinks? But this cafe had waiters, they bring the drinks here. But Berwald understood Tino. They needed some alone time. He nodded and followed him to the counter.

Oh god. Did they really have to abandon them alone so soon? Well, he better get this over with so that him and Lukas could be a loving pair again. "Ummm...Lukas?" His nervousness was getting to him. His face was coated with a light blush as he tried to get the words to come out of his mouth. "Look...I'm sorry for starting the fight. You know I love you more than anything, and if I hurt you...I'm sorry. I really am...I messed up big time, and I regret that. Can you forgive me?"

Lukas' eyes widened as Mathias explained himself. He was really sorry for what he did also...He started to tear up as Mathias finished his plead. He slowly took a seat next to the Dane and smiled. "You really are an idiot...I hope you know that." Before he could let Mathias say anything, he hugged the other tightly. "But you're my idiot...And I love you. I forgive you."

Mathias was shocked, but it soon faded into happiness. Lukas had forgiven' him, and that's all he cared about. He wrapped his arms around the other, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Lukas." Mathias will always be Lukas' idiot.

Lukas smiled knowing that his love life wasn't in ruins anymore. He pulled back from the hug and showed Mathias his brightest smile. It was rare for even Mathias to see it, but he was happy...And he wanted to show it. "Don't let this happen again. Okay?" Even though he made it sound like it was his fault, it WAS Mathias who started the fight. But he didn't want to argue about it anymore, so he took the Danes hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Berwald looked over at the Dane and the Norwegian talking "I think thery're doin' 'll right now..."

Tino nodded. "Oh, I'm so happy for them! Why can't we be that cute?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A lot more will come after this! Hope you enjoyed this! Please stay tuned for chapter 4! please review! I want to know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
